Blood, Love and Destruction
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Kratos finds his brother but what happens when the God of Death sends him and his brother into the future, a world filled with vampires and werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:This is a God of War/Twilight crossover. I thought I should mix my two obsessions and see what comes out. My friend Daniel sort of motivated me into writing this. I'm also posting this from my photography class.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or GOW**_

_Your brother does not have much time. The road will not be easy but you must help him. You must… Kratos…. He needs you. Find Deimos. He….needs… you._

Those were his mother's last words. Kratos could not believe what the Gods have made him do. Now with another family member dead, and a new memory to haunt him, he was almost -or probably is- insane with rage. Fate had once again pushed him to the break of madness.

* * *

Kratos was greatly pained by the fact his own brother hated him, the pain was so great he did not bother to fight back as his younger brother Deimos continuously punched him.

As they fell through the air, off the ledge and hit the hard ground, Deimos' final blow had shattered the gauntlet that was around his arm. Unseen by the brothers, the God of Death, Thanatos, grabbed Deimos and takes him to the Suicide Bluffs, in order to kill Deimos.

Kratos mustered up as much strength as he could to stand and follow them to the Bluffs to save his younger brother.

Locked in violent combat, Deimos and Thanatos never saw the Spartan coming, until he raced for the edge. Thanatos threw Deimos off the cliff before making his exit. Kratos barely managed to save Deimos. After pulling his brother away from certain death, the two embraced in a brotherly way.

"I swear to you brother, I shan't leave you again." Kratos said before giving the Arms of Sparta, to Deimos.

And with that said they followed Thanatos along the cliff and caught up with him.

"The oracle may have yet spoken truth," Thanatos stated with a deep evil laugh, "the marked warrior shall bring about the destruction of Olympus. Ares choose poorly that day." He laughed again," He took your brother when it should have been you, Kratos. None of that matters now, nothing you do is of your own choosing!"

"The Gods do not decide my fate, Thanatos!" Kratos shouted.

"Hahaha, the Gods decide, and the Sisters of Fate make it so! You are nothing but a pawn in a game you don't even know is being played. Pathetic. Now is the time, Kratos! The beginning of the end."

Kratos pulled out his blades of Athena, and the fight began.

**A/N: Sorry guys I suck at writing fight scenes. What do you think? Leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I finally had the chance to finish up this chapter.**

Kratos and Deimos almost had Thanatos beat, but Thanatos was not going to go down so easily.

"You think you're so mighty Kratos? You think you do for your brother what you couldn't for your wife, daughter and your own mother? You can't keep him alive, you soon shall meet your downfall." Thanatos said with a sickening laugh.

Kratos had began to shout something back at Thanatos while swinging his blades of Athena, but Thanatos dodged and grabbed Deimos, throwing him into a portal he created.

"DEIMOS!" Kratos shouted as he jumped in the portal after his brother without a second thought.

"Heh heh heh, you fool." Thanatos smirked inwardly.

* * *

Jacob had entered the battle 2 minutes after that passionate kiss with Bella. He couldn't get the taste and feel of Bella's soft small lips off his mind. _**Jacob focus!** _Sam growled into his mind as he sunk his teeth into a blond new born vampire and tossed it aside like yesterday's trash. Jacob stored the Bella thoughts into the back of his mind and started tearing into bloodsuckers like they were made of melted butter instead of hard marbled skin.

The big Cullen named Emmett was disembodying a new born, not noticing the one sneaking up behind his back, Jacob jumped at the advancing vampire and tore it apart, sharing a brief gaze with the Cullen.

The fight was loud and messy, body parts were flying everywhere and the sound of crunching into the undead's skin sounded like the breaking of glass. There seemed to be more newborns than Cullens and pack members but it was nothing they couldn't handle as long as they worked together.

* * *

Bella was pacing nervously and biting her lip, she had felt bad about kissing Jacob as soon as she faced Edward. He had just hugged her and told her it was what Jacob wanted. Edward always had a way of putting the blame on the young Quileute boy. Bella didn't want to argue with him, not over Jacob, not ever.

"Edward I-" She stopped talking when she saw him stiffen. "What is it?"

"Victoria. She must have followed my scent. She knew I'd never leave you alone." Edward said, he looked like he wanted to punch himself. Bella slightly hid behind him as Victoria appeared out of the trees with a young man with dark brown hair and gleaming red eyes.

_She brought a new born with her. _Bella gasped quietly as she realized.

* * *

The portal was unlike any other Kratos had been through, there were swirls of black, white, grays and reds. Visions of fire, green grass, blood dripping from the mouths of mortals, a brown haired girl screaming, people ripping apart other people, people with sparkling skin like the heavens above, yet not a drop of blood shed. _What is the meaning of all this?_ Kratos wondered.

Kratos was thrown onto the ground, he had no idea where he was. He stood and took in his surroundings. There were dozens of people, dressed in strange clothing. "What kind of battlefield is this?" Kratos spoke aloud to himself. "These people, they fight yet I see not a single drop of blood pour from their bodies. They break apart like pottery." Kratos' speaking was interrupted by one of the 'people' jumping on his back and biting into his skin. Kratos shouted and threw the person off of him.

"You vile creature! How dare attack the great Kratos you fool!" Kratos spat at the human looking creature. Then the creature got up as faster than any mortal and ran towards Kratos. Kratos swung his blades of Athena and cut the creature into three pieces. The creature fell to the ground with a yelp but kept trying to crawl to him. Kratos' open blood wound was attracting more of those creatures. They all started running after him. Kratos was surrounded, and there was only one thing to do. Kratos jumped several feet in the air, spinning madly, his blades of Athena were glowing with intense fire, slicing and burning each creature that got close to him. As Kratos landed back on his feet, he continued to slice through each creature that approached him.

* * *

The Cullens and wolves stopped fighting and stared at the almost naked man with flaming blades as he single handedly killed all the newborns.

There was chatter among the Cullens, as well as the wolves in their mind chain. They all wondered the same thing. Who and what was this half naked man and how were his blades slicing through the vampires? A vampire's skin was harder than any blade,or so they thought. They gasped when his blades lit afire and burned each new born as his chained blades sliced into him. They weren't sure if they should consider him a threat or ally.

**A/N: Well, that's all I got for now, review and tell me what you think? Tell me what you want to see happen next and I might just add it in**


End file.
